Incidencia de ensueño
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Rito ayuda a Mikan a arreglar la casa para recibir a Yui, quien está desde recién saliendo con Rito. Pero los problemas dicen presente en cuanto Rito cede ante el cansancio y el trasnocho, por lo que Mikan, Némesis, Momo, Nana y Lala deberán unir esfuerzos para salvar el encuentro. Oneshot.


Nuevamente hola, criaturas devilukianas, esta idea me llegó en medio de mis demenciales cavilaciones sobre… lo que sea que yo piense. En fin, les dejo esto para que lean.

 **Incidencia de ensueño**

En cierta casa de los suburbios de Sainan, más específicamente en la habitación de un joven llamado Yuuki Rito, él y su hermana estaban haciendo juntos la limpieza ¿La razón? El chico estaba por recibir la visita de Kotegawa Yui.

Rito y Yui habían confesado sus sentimientos hace poco, y desde entonces ambos salían juntos (un avance muy importante para el proyecto del harem creado por Momo), pero era la primera vez que Yui le hacía una visita al chico desde que comenzara dicha relación. Némesis, Momo, Nana y Celine estaban con la vista hundida en las consolas, si bien de vez en cuando alzaban la mirada y señalaban algún lugar que todavía quedase por limpiar. Lala por su parte había estado casi todo el día ocupada con sus inventos. Así pues, Rito había estado sumamente ocupado, así que cuando terminan con las labores de limpieza ya estaba cayéndose del cansancio, y parecía que en cualquier momento se dormiría estando en pie.

─ Rito, ya casi está la cena para que recibas a Kotegawa-san... ¿Rito?

Mikan vio que Rito estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, empezando a roncar. Justo en ese momento entran en escena Nana y Momo (ésta última con Celine en brazos), y ven la situación en que estaba RIto.

─ ¿Y a Rito qué le pasa? ─ curiosea Nana picando la mejilla de Rito.

─ Pobrecito. Seguramente debe estar muy cansado por tanto trabajar ─ Momo se acerca más para ver en detalle el rostro durmiente de Rito ─. Estando dormidito así se ve absolutamente adorable. Provoca comérselo a besos...

─ ¡Eso olvídalo, Momo! ¡Rito esta noche tiene su cita con Kotegawa! ¡Respeta eso! ─ exige Nana con la cara muy roja.

─ ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? ─ aparece Némesis, y también ella se da cuenta de que Rito dormía ─ ¿Qué le pasó a Rito? ¿Acaso fue alguna de las flores de la princesa Momo?

─ No. Rito simplemente está muy cansado ─ empieza a explicar Mikan ─. Ayer estuvo todo el día ayudando a papá con su manga, y allá pasó toda la noche, y resulta que ahora viene Kotegawa-san, y Rito no ha tenido oportunidad alguna para descansar por ayudarme en las labores de la casa.

─ Eso lo explica todo. Se me hacía raro que esta bestia llegara al punto de dormirse aquí y así ─ concluye Nana.

─ En ese caso necesitamos encontrar la manera de que Rito-san recupere sus energías para que reciba a Kotegawa-san ─ dice Momo con decisión, aunque un hilo de baba se colaba por su boca, dando a entender lo que se imaginaba en ese momento.

─ ¿Acaso no tienes una planta o algo con esporas que espabilen a Rito? ─ cuestiona Némesis.

─ Sí tengo algunos ejemplares, pero onee-sama le está realizando labores de mantenimiento, así que no puedo traer ninguna planta que nos pueda ayudar.

─ Esto es un problema. Uno muy grande ─ señala Nana.

Némesis, Nana, Momo y Mikan se quedan mirando a Rito, y ninguna tenía una buena idea para hacer que Rito se despertara y se mantuviese activo hasta que llegue Yui, cuando llega Lala dando brinquitos por las escaleras.

─ ¡Ya acabo de completar mi más reciente invento! ─ las demás chicas se quedan viendo a Lala ─ ¡Les presento a Zum Zum Despierta-kun! Con esto puedo hacer que una persona pierda completamente la sensación de sueño.

─ ¡Eres una genio, princesa Lala! ─ salta a decir Némesis con los ojos bien abiertos y una tremenda sonrisa ─ Con eso Rito se estará de pie todo el rato que Kotegawa Yui esté en casa.

─ Entonces no se hable más ─ Momo le deja el cuidado de Celine a Mikan y empieza a darle suaves empujones ─. Despierta, Rito-san. Levántate, o me veré obligada a ponerme traviesa...

─ No aquí en la sala, Momo. Mejor déjamelo a mí ─ Nana toma el relevo para despertar al chico ─. Rito. Vamos, levántate Rito. Acuérdate que Kotegawa-san viene muy pronto.

Rito gruñe ligeramente y finalmente levanta la cabeza y estira los brazos para desperezarse (o al menos intentarlo), pero al hacerlo siente algo raro en una de sus manos, y al ver qué era se encuentra que estaba agarrando un pecho de Nana.

─ ...

─ ...

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, bestia? Y encima te atreves a hacerlo en público ─ dice Nana estirándole los cachetes a Rito.

─ Ara, ara. O sea que preferirías que Rito-san te meta mano en privado ─ dice Némesis, anticipándose a lo que diría Momo.

─ N-no lo malentiendas. Y-yo j-jamás... Y-yo...

─ Creo que estamos desviando el tema a tratar, chicas... ─ Mikan le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Rito para que se terminara de despertar ─ Despierta de una vez, Rito. Recuerda que Kotegawa-san está por llegar y te tienes que bañar.

─ Kote... gawa... ─ Rito deja ir varios bostezos ─ Es verdad. Tengo que bañarme, pero me siento tan... cansado...

─ No te preocupes, Rito. Aquí está mi invento para ayudar ─ Lala acciona su nuevo invento, todo el tiempo apuntando hacia Rito ─ Zum Zum Despierta-kun, ¡es hora de trabajar!

El aparato empieza entonces a iluminar a Rito, el cual de pronto deja de aparentar sueño, por lo que todas ven que aquello estaba funcionando, pero antes de que Rito fuera capaz de decir algo, se cae dormido al suelo. Todas las chicas se quedan pálidas, viendo el resultado final.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Mmm, parece que Zum Zum Despierta-kun todavía tiene detalles que debo tratar ─ dice Lala mirando su invento.

─ Rito... ¡Oye, Rito! ─ Nana intenta nuevamente despertar al chico, pero esta vez no hay ninguna reacción ─ Ane-ue, creo que Rito ha quedado peor. Ya no hay manera de despertarlo antes de que llegue Kotegawa-san.

─ Pues tendremos que llevarlo a su habitación para que duerma, y ya quedará de nuestra parte recibir y ver qué hacemos con Kotegawa Yui ─ opina Némesis, y tanto ella como Mikan levantan como pueden a Rito para llevarlo a la cama.

─ No sé por qué, pero creo que se nos vienen bastantes problemas ─ anticipa Nana.

* * *

 **Habitación de Rito, media hora después**

Némesis había decidido quedarse con Rito para vigilarlo hasta que despierte, y todavía se encontraba sentada al lado de Rito, viendo que éste seguía profundamente dormido. Era en cierto modo divertido verlo de esa manera, y los ronquidos del chico le parecían bastante adorables. Estaba haciendo algo de calor, así que Némesis lo soluciona haciendo desaparecer completamente su ropa, cuando repentinamente ocurre algo que sorprende completamente a Némesis: Rito empieza a levantarse de la cama, pero seguía sin abrir los ojos.

─ ¿Rito? ¿Te está pasando algo?

Rito no responde. Proyectando sus manos hacia delante, el chico empieza a caminar de forma mecánica. Némesis seguía sin entender absolutamente nada, pero igual se decide a seguirlo de cerca para cerciorarse que esté bien, ignorando olímpicamente su desnudez.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¿Todavía Ane-ue no ha arreglado el invento de ella? Kotegawa-san va a llegar en cualquier momento ─ advierte Nana, la cual se notaba inquieta frente a la mesa.

─ Kotegawa-senpai llegará en dos minutos. Acaba de enviar un mensaje ─ dice Momo con el teléfono de Rito en la mano.

─ Ya acabo de ver a Lala-san ─ dice Mikan al bajar las escaleras ─. Al parecer requerirá un par de horas para arreglar su invento, pues también tiene que probarlo para asegurarse de que no falle.

─ ¡Esto no nos sirve! Voy yo misma a despertar a esa bestia pervertida...

De pronto el timbre suena, y las chicas se ponen bastante pálidas, y es que ya sabían de quién se trataba: Yui había llegado finalmente.

─ ¿No dijiste que Kotegawa-san iba a tardar dos minutos? ─ se queja Nana.

─ ¡Eso fue lo que ella había puesto en su mensaje! ─ responde Momo nerviosa.

Mikan aprieta los dientes. De pronto las cosas se ponían más y más feas, pero no le queda otra alternativa que ir a abrir la puerta. En efecto, Yui había llegado a la casa.

─ Buenas tardes, espero no estar molestando ─ saluda la presidenta con gran cortesía.

─ No, si más bien te estábamos esperando ─ responde Mikan intentando que no se le notara la ansiedad ─ ¿Por qué no pasas y te pones cómoda? Ahora mismo voy a avisar a Rito que acabas de llegar.

─ Muchas gracias, Mikan-chan.

Mikan hace unas señas a Nana y Momo para que se queden a entretener a Yui mientras ella subía para buscar la manera de despertar a Rito. Ahora las cosas eran más tensas que nunca, así que las gemelas Deviluke asienten a la instrucción de Mikan y se sientan al lado de Yui para entablar conversación con ella. Mikan sube corriendo las escaleras, rogando que pudiese encontrar la manera.

* * *

 **Habitación de Rito**

Tenía que ser una broma. Una bastante ridícula y cruel. Rito no estaba en la cama, y tampoco había señal del paradero de Némesis. Mikan siente un tic en el ojo mientras su mano apretaba el pomo de la puerta con más fuerza de la que era consciente.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está Rito?

Queriendo cerciorarse por si era alguna broma pesada de Némesis, Mikan se adentra en la habitación y revisa en el armario y bajo la cama, los únicos lugares lo bastante amplios para esconder a un chico dormido, pero no da con la presencia de ninguno de los dos. La situación se había puesto demasiado difícil de pronto, y a Mikan no le queda de otra que salir de la habitación, obligada a buscar a Rito.

* * *

 **Con Rito y Némesis**

El chico sigue avanzando mientras duerme, y al entrar en la habitación de Mikan, Rito se sale por la ventana y se pone a escalar para dirigirse al techo. Némesis se preocupa por Rito y lo sujeta por una pierna para que no se saliera por la ventana, pero el intento no le resulta.

─ ¡Rito! ¡Oye, Rito!

No hay respuesta. Némesis no ve entonces otra opción que meterse en el cuerpo de Rito para evitar accidentes con la coordinación de las extremidades. Afortunadamente Rito no se cae en su intento por escalar el techo, pero una vez allí no se detiene, empezando a deambular y dar vueltas por el techo de la casa. Némesis intenta desesperadamente parar a Rito, pero sus intentos resultan infructuosos. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no evitó pensar que el invento de Lala tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.

─ _Vaya que la princesa Lala puede ser problemática... Debo encontrar la manera de parar a Rito, o de lo contrario esto se va a salir totalmente de control_.

Némesis continúa esforzándose por frenar a Rito, pero sigue sin tener resultado. No era seguro estar en ese techo, pero aquel chico atolondrado y sonámbulo no daba señal alguna de darse cuenta de aquello.

* * *

 **Habitación de Lala**

La primera princesa estaba tarareando mientras hacía un montón de cosas a su invento que, a juzgar por los constantes chispazos que se veían, eran bastante sospechosos para poner nervioso a Peke, el cual había recién cargado completamente su energía. En ese momento la puerta se abre, y Lala voltea a ver a Mikan. Era extraño ver a la castaña con aquella cara, y Lala podía ver que algo malo, o por lo menos apremiante, estaba pasando.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Mikan?

─ Es Rito. Ha desaparecido y no lo encuentro.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿No está en su habitación? ¿Y qué pasó con Némesis?

─ Némesis también ha desaparecido, y ninguno de los dos ha dejado señal alguna, y precisamente cuando ha llegado Kotegawa-san.

En el preciso momento de escuchar el nombre de la presidenta, Lala deja completamente su trabajo y se levanta de su asiento, ahora dispuesta a buscar a Rito. Peke nota inmediatamente el cambio de actitud de su ama y empieza a volar tras ella.

─ No podemos permitir que se vea empañada la cita de RIto con Yui. Voy a ayudarte a buscarlo.

─ Gracias, Lala-san.

─ Yo también voy con ustedes ─ se anuncia Peke ─. Como prometido de Lala-sama, la seguridad de Rito-dono es también una responsabilidad que me concierne.

Y así, los tres salen en busca de Rito, ignorantes que en ese momento Rito estaba caminando justo encima de la habitación de Lala.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ Mmm. Rito-kun se está tardando en bajar ─ dice Yui viendo la hora en su reloj ─ ¿Será que subo a ver si todo va bien?

─ ¡No! ─ salta Momo, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de su error ─ Q-quiero decir... Mejor subo yo para ver si todo va bien ¿Qué tal si Nana y tú van al jardín junto con Celine? Podrían ver las flores que Rito-san ha plantado.

─ Suena bien. Quiero ver cómo han quedado aquellas flores que había visto a Rito-kun plantar.

─ Bueno, entonces vamos ─ Nana es la primera en levantarse, y luego lo hace Yui con Celine en brazos.

Las dos tsunderes insignes de Sainan salen por la puerta trasera de la casa, y Nana enciende las luces para que se viese a todo detalle el jardín, y es que ya estaba oscureciendo. Momo por su parte sube con apuro las escaleras. Necesitaba saber que por lo menos Mikan estuviese avanzando en su intento por despertar a Rito.

* * *

 **Techo**

─ _¡Detente! ¿Cómo hago para que Rito se detenga? No logro controlar sus movimientos..._

Rito sigue caminando por su propia cuenta, dando vuelta sin un sentido claro, ni siquiera para la propia Némesis. No solo era incapaz de controlar la motricidad del chico, sino que también le era imposible ver en su mente y sus recuerdos. Era como si si simplemente se hubiese metido en una parte vacía dentro de Rito, completamente aislada de los pensamientos y el control del chico. De pronto Rito se detiene, justo al borde del techo de la casa, y Némesis vuelve a mostrarse confundida.

─ _¿Qué le pasa a este chico?_

De pronto Rito empieza a desnudarse. Lentamente lo iba haciendo, y Némesis termina poniendo cara de WTF, pues eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

─ Baño... Tomar baño... ─ dice Rito entre ronquidos.

─ _¿Tomar un baño? ¿Eso era lo único que quería Rito?_ ─ ahora Némesis caía en cuenta, pero todavía había algo que la confundía ─ _Pero si el baño está dentro de la casa, Rito. Te estás equivocando..._

Pero Rito no escuchaba nada de lo que decía Némesis desde su interior, y simplemente sigue desnudándose, y Némesis esta vez sale de su cuerpo para intentar empujarlo lejos, haciendo hasta lo imposible para regresarlo a la casa sin necesidad de usar sus poderes trans, pero sin éxito. Más abajo se encontraban Nana, Yui y Celine, contemplando las flores que había quedado bastante hermosas.

─ ¡Genial! ¡Nunca había visto unas flores tan hermosas, Nana-san!

─ Esas flores las conseguimos Momo y yo antes de mudarnos a la Tierra. Tardan mucho para florecer, pero la espera muy bien vale la pena.

─ ¡Mauuu!

Nana y Yui contemplaban las flores bastante entusiasmadas, pensando que aquello era un auténtico espectáculo visual, cuando Yui siente que algo le cae en la cabeza, y al tomar ese algo ve que se trataban de unos calzoncillos. La cara de Yui se pone completamente azul ¿A quién se le ocurriría tirar eso en un jardín? Desgraciadamente para ella, sólo podía haber una respuesta, y la iba a encontrar con simplemente subir la mirada, y al hacerlo los ojos le quedan completamente blancos.

─ Son muy hermosas, ¿no crees? ¿Kotegawa-san? ─ Nana mira extrañada el gesto que había puesto Yui ─ ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué está poniendo esa cara? Pareciera que en el techo hay un espanto o...

Nana también sube la mirada, y lo que ve es a Rito completamente desnudo en la orilla del techo, y muy pegada a él estaba Némesis, igualmente desnuda. Ahora podía entender lo que le estaba pasando a Yui, pero su mente estaba completamente enfocada en aquella parte de Rito que los ojos de la segunda princesa estaban enfocando, y la cual estaba asomando justo entre las piernas de Némesis. El rostro de ambas chicas se pone de un rojo tan intenso que daba la impresión de explotar en ese mismo instante.

─ ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO DESVERGONZADOOOOOO!

─ ¡BESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

─ Ya no se puede hacer nada. Creo que fallé, aunque esto es bastante divertido ─ dice Némesis.

* * *

 **Diez minutos después**

─ ¿Me están diciendo... que Rito-kun se había quedado dormido por un invento de Lala-san?

─ Así es. Pero lo del sonambulismo nos agarró a todas por sorpresa ─ dice Némesis.

─ ¿Podemos despertar ya mismo a Rito? Quiero regañarlo por lo que se atrevió a hacer ─ gruñe Nana.

─ ¡Chicas, ya está listo! ¡He arreglado a Zum Zum Despierta-kun! ─ llega Lala con su invento en la mano, y junto a ella estaba Peke.

─ Qué alivio ─ responde Mikan.

─ Ahora sí podremos hacer que despierte y que la cita se desarrolle normalmente ─ dice Momo esperanzada.

Lala usa el invento en Rito (quien en ese momento estaba ya vestido gracias a Némesis y Mikan, acostado en el suelo de la sala) para hacer de despierte, y Yui, Nana y Mikan se acercan y se ponen de rodillas para ver si estaba funcionando. Funciona, pues Rito ya daba señales de despertar, y lo primero que hace es alzar las manos y los pies para estirarse, pero no contaba que con sus manos agarraría los pechos de Mikan y Yui, y con uno de los pies exploraría accidentalmente bajo la falda de Nana, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la parte íntima de ésta. La reacción de las tres es que largan un gemido, seguido de un mar de quejas de parte de las tres. Momo, Lala y Némesis sólo se quedan viendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

─ Rito realmente está lleno de sorpresas ─ dice Némesis.

─ Tú lo has dicho ─ concede Momo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ya llevaba un tiempo que no publicaba algún OS de ToLove Ru, así que me alegra mucho que la musa de la inspiración me volviese a sonreír. Los dejo por ahora, y les prometo que regreso pronto con una pequeña sorpresa, y que creo que aniber es el único ser vivo que frecuenta la página que sería capaz de atinar si intenta adivinar.

Hasta otra


End file.
